Heroes of Olympus Go To Hogwarts
by Huntress717
Summary: The Seven, Nico,Thalia, and Lou Ellen go to Hogwarts to protect Harry. But what will happen with 3 demigods already at Hogwarts and a certain 'Golden Trio' getting suspicious? Read to find out. Percabeth, Jasper, and Frazel. Spoiler: If you don't want hints about all the books then read with caution or don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJ, HOO, or HP. **

**Chapter 1**

Annabeth's P.O.V.

Percy and I were sitting on the beach talking. After the Giant War Frank and Hazel left for Camp Jupiter since Frank was praetor and Hazel wanted to be with him. Jason was almost finishing the last of the temples in both Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter . Leo was out with Calypso. Reyna was going between both camps just like Jason. Piper was still at Camp. And Nico was over seeing the renovations on the Hades cabin because apparently the original designer 'thought the children of Hades were vampires." He also has a friend Will Solace he is hanging out with.

We were talking about the summer and if we would have to go on any quests this year when Piper came running up, "Chiron needs you at the Big House!"

"What for?" I asked.

Piper said, "I don't know he just said to get The Seven, Nico, and Lou Ellen.

Lou Ellen is the daughter of Hecate and head counselor for her cabin. I stood up and said, "Come on, Seaweed Brain." Then I took off running without waiting for Percy.

Percy's P.O.V.  
When I got to Big House the rest of The Seven including Frank and Hazel, Thalia, Nico, and Lou Ellen were already there.

Chiron cleared his throat," There is a new quest."

"WHAT!" Everyone cried.

"Calm down, Lady Hecate has issued this quest. You see. A long time ago Lady Hecate blessed four mortals. These mortals were Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin.

"How come I have never heard of them?" Annabeth questioned.

"Oh my gods, Annabeth doesn't know something! It's the end of the world!" Thalia exclaimed. "Ha-ha."

"So, Lady Hecate wants you all to go to a school for magic and protect a boy named Harry Potter and his friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Harry will be in his 5th year at school. Do you all agree?"

"Sure" everyone but Thalia and Leo replied.

"What about the Hunters I can't just leave them for a whole year!?"

"Lady Artemis has said you may go on this quest."

"...fine "She agreed.

"What about Calypso? I just got her back from Ogygia."

"She can come see you later."

"This better be worth it."

Leo was a lot more serious now that he had Calypso with him at Camp.

"What are we protecting him from?"

"An evil wizard named Voldemort." Suddenly all the guys but Nico were ROFL.

"Moldy shorts." Leo choked out.

"What's the name of the school, Chiron?"

"Uh...Hogwarts." He said somewhat reluctantly.

Nico's P.O.V.

Before I was mad that the guys were laughing at Voldemort because he was causing my dad a ton of paperwork by splitting his soul into seven pieces AND all the killing he and his 'Death Eaters' (Thanatos was NOT amused) were causing, so all in all it was NOT a laughing matter. But when I heard the schools name was Hogwarts I had to start laughing. (I know, I know. It's the day Nico Di'Angelo laughs. ) Eventually (after 10 minutes) Piper had to charmspeak us to stop laughing. "You all leave tomorrow, so I suggest u pack and get some rest. And you mustn't tell ANYONE you are demigods, say you are American Exchange Students from Delphi Academy of Magic.

**Please review. If I get 10 reviews I'll update today or tomorrow**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guest: Thanks for telling me about not centering the paragraphs.**

**fangirllove22: Thanks I'll try to keep it exciting.**

**godsandwizards: Good suggestion I might do it**

**Okay guys since I got 10 reviews I'll update.**  
**Me: Who wants to do the disclaimer?**  
**Everyone: ...**  
**Me: I pick... Leo, do the disclaimer!**  
**Leo: Huntress717doesn'townPJ,HOO,orHPand**  
**I AM ON FIRE! **  
**Me: *sigh***  
**Leo: LEO OUT!**

**Chapter 2**

**Piper's P.O.V.**

I ran to my cabin and packed the essential (ambrosia, nectar, extra clothes, and some drachmas. Then I went to Jason's cabin to see if he had finished packing. He had so I went back to Aphrodite cabin and fell asleep.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

When I got to Half-Blood Hill I sat on my luggage and waited for everyone else. Soon, Lou Ellen, Jason, Thalia, Frank, and Hazel arrived.

"Wheres..." Hazel started to ask. "Never mind. "She said as she saw Nico walking up the hill with Annabeth behind him with luggage in one hand and Percy's hand in the other. Leo was trailing behind casting scared glances at Nico.

"Okay guys," Annabeth said. "Is everyone ready to go?"

"Yup."We all replied.

"We're going to be going to Grimmauld Place 12"

"How are we getting there?" I asked.

"Pegasi" Annabeth said.

"Uh..." Nico said. "Do I have to...?"

"No, Nico you don't you're allowed to shadow travel there." Annabeth interrupted.

**LINEBREAK LINEBREAK (Goes right GrimmauldPlace) LINEBREAKLINEBREAK**

We arrived at Number 12** A/N Their demigods wizard spells don't work on them) **and knocked on the door. A guy with one blue eye and one brown eye opened the door. He let us into the kitchen of the house then pointed a stick at us.

"What are you doing?" Leo asked.

"Mad- Eye you don't have to check them, Polyjuice Potion only works on humans."

The group of people called the Order all introduced themselves.

"You know of our parentage then?"

"Yes we do but we don't believe it"

"Would you like a demonstration?"

"Sure" said a woman who introduced herself as Tonks.

I saw Nico looking around until his eyes landed on something or someone, "SEVVIE!" Severus is the only other son of Hades alive because he was put in The Lotus Casino at an early age and was taken out around the age of 8. Hades then sent him to England. "

"Let's have dinner, said.

"Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny!" She yelled. "Come on downstairs for dinner"

They all came downstairs and introduced themselves to us.

"Who are you guys?"

We introduced ourselves then said "We are the American Exchange Students from Delphi Academy of Magic.

**Sorry this chapter is so short, I'll update if I get 30 reviews. **

**Please Review that's what makes me update. : )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shout Outs to nightechothehunterofartimis **

**(I'll do a shout out every time I update)**

**_(Bold Italics are Ancient Greek)_**

_(Underlined Italics are thoughts)_

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJ, HOO, or HP. (Even though I wish I did)**

**Chapter 3**

**Hazel's P.O.V.**

We sat down for dinner, Annabeth whispering to Tonks that there would be a small demonstration after dinner once everyone but the Order members were sleeping.

Once everyone was served, **_Percy asked nervously, "How do we sacrifice to the gods?"_**

**_"Are you scared, Percy?" Leo teased._**

**_"Yes I am Leo; I don't wanna be blasted into ash for not sacrificing._**

**_"He's got a point, Leo. Jason added, joining the conversation._**

**_"Guys FOCUS, Annabeth yelled." Everyone's getting suspicious." _**

We all looked around and saw that everyone WAS looking at us and Hermione was talking with Harry and Ron while glancing at us suspiciously.

**"You_ know what," I said with finality." Leo, make a fire and put it under the table, everyone else put your sacrifice in the fire."_**

**_"THANK you, Hazel" said Thalia. "Kelp Head, Jason, and Repair Boy SHUT UP!"_**

**_"Well," Leo started. "I prefer the nickname 'Supreme-" He was cut off by Piper smacking the back of his head._**

"**_Stop talking in Greek..." Annabeth proposed. "...Now!"_**

**_"But you people have to call me 'Supreme Captain of the Argo-" He didn't get to finish his sentence again because Annabeth gave him her deluxe death glare. _**

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

I didn't trust these Americans. First, when we got dinner they didn't eat until they did _something _under the table after having an argument and Leo was blocking my view. Then all of them had a discussion or an argument with each other again in another language that I have never heard. This is another thing because I have studied every language in Muggle Studies. I started talking to Harry and Ron while occasionally glancing at the Americans. Soon after I started talking to Harry and Ron I turned to my left and started talking to Annabeth. _Maybe I could get something out of her._

"So, what do you do for fun?" I asked.

"I read," she says"

"Anything else?!" I press. _She has to do something else._

"No I don't do anything else much." She said her voice getting colder.

_Why is she so closed_ off? I HATED not knowing things. Also she looked like she was as smart as me or smarter and I couldn't have someone smarter than me at Hogwarts.

_I would have to talk to Harry and Ron later._

**Harry's P.O.V.**

So, Hermione just randomly turns to Annabeth and starts talking to her so I started watching everyone else. Percy was eating a TON of food while still talking with Leo. Leo was taking things out of his tool belt and building something with wires and stuff the putting it back in his tool belt. The wizards were just doing their normal routine during dinner. After 15 min everyone was finished eating, the Order was shooing us out of the kitchen telling us to go to sleep. Everyone's reaction: A LOT of stomping and yelling. Surprisingly the exchange students got to stay but I dismissed it because the Order was probably just gonna explain Hogwarts and stuff. I went upstairs and Ron and Hermione were already in the room we always discuss things in, Hermione had her 'concentrating don't disturb me' face and Ron was eating Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans and Chocolate Frogs. As soon as I walked in to the room Hermione said,

"Those exchange students are suspicious."

I didn't really agree with her because they didn't do anything suspicious and they looked nice enough.

"No they aren't Hermione," I said.

"Yes they are!" she insisted. "They did something under the table and it looked suspicious."

"Oh, you mean the burning food thing; I assumed it was religion or something." Ron chimed in.

We stared at him in bewilderment because well you know…

"I have to write this down" Hermione said.

She got out a piece of parchment and a quill and wrote down what I assumed was something like 'Burns Food.'

"They also were talking in a different language that I have never learned because I have studied every language Muggles have and that wasn't one of them."

"Give it a rest Hermione; they were probably using another language because it was personal. Just your average wizards, everyone has personal things and we shouldn't suspect them because they are people.

"And we also have to talk about your hearing, Harry."

I got mad then because it wasn't my fault dementors were in Little Whinging and I had no idea what was going on while I was with the Dursleys. I decided to start with the 'them being in the wizarding world while I was with the Dursleys.

'No I have something to say, why didn't you tell me what was going on?"

"We couldn't, Harry, Dumbledore wouldn't let us. He also thought you were safer with Muggles."

"Well that didn't work well did it?"

"Harry…"

"How come I had to stay at the Dursleys while you two were here?! How come you got to know everything?"

"Were not," Ron said. "Mum won't let us in the meeting says were too young-"

**(Now everything is copied from the book)**

"SO YOU HAVENT BEEN IN THE MEETINGS, BIG DEAL! YOU'VE STILL BEEN HERE, HAVENT YOU? YOU'VE STILL BEEN TOGETHER! ME, IVE BEEN STUCK AT THE DURSLEYS FOR A MONTH! AND IVE HANDLED MORE THAN YOU TWO'VE EVER MANAGED AND DUMBLEDORE KNOWS IT-WHO SAVED THE SORCERERS STONE? WHO GOT RID OF RIDDLE? WHO SAVED BOTH YOUR SKINS FROM THE DEMENTORS? WHO HAD TO GET PAST DRAGONS AND SPINXES AND EVERY OTHER FOUL THING LAST YEAR? WHO SAW HIM COME BACK? WHO HAD TO ESCAPE FROM HIM? ME! BUT WHY SHOUD I KNOW WHATS GOING ON? WHY SHOULD ANYONE BOTHER TO TELL ME WHATS BEEN HAPPENING?"

"Harry, we wanted to tell you we really did-" Hermione began.

"CAN'T HAVE WANTED TO TELL ME THAT MUCH, CAN YOU, OR YOU'D HAVE SENT ME AN OWL, BUT _DUMBLEDORE _MADE YOU SWEAR-"

**Thalia's P.O.V.**

After the Order made everyone leave and go to bed the demigods started to do our demonstration of our powers. We also decided to say all of our titles, Percy groaned at this and some of us smiled. We went in order of our cabins, so naturally I went first.

"I am Thalia, Daughter of Zeus, Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis; I am immortal unless killed in battle, Co-Head Counselor of Cabin 1, wielder of a replica of the shield Aegis, slayer of a lot of monsters, former pine tree, and one of the Heroes of Olympus."

I took out my bow and sent lightning along the arrow and shot the arrow right into a doorknob hitting it dead center. I looked right at the Order members and said,

"I can do much worse than that so do not cross me."

"Yay, Jason's turn." Leo says in a baby voice.

"Shut it, Leo"

"I am Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter, child of Rome, wielder of Ivilis, former praetor of the Twelfth Legion, Slayer of the Trojan sea monster, I toppled the of the black throne of Kronos, slayer of the Titan Krios, freer of Hera, slayer of Porphyrion and Enceladus, Sailor of the Argo II, one of the Seven, a Hero of Olympus, defeater of Porphyrion, and helper in the act of defeating Gaea."

Then he starts flying.

Then Percy went. He sighs.

"I am Perseus Jackson but call me Percy, Son of Poseidon, wielder of Anaklusmos, Head Counselor of Cabin 3, Retriever of the Master Bolt, Survivor of the Lotus Hotel, Survivor of the Sea of Monsters, Bearer of the Sky, Navigator of the Labyrinth, Leader of the Battle of Manhattan, Bearer of the Curse of Achilles, Retriever of the Golden Eagle, Freer of Artemis and Thanatos, defeater of Alcyoneus, former praetor of the Twelfth Legion, Sailor of the Argo II, Survivor of… Tartarus, one of the Seven, a Hero of Olympus, and defeater of Polybotes."

He then elevated all the water in the room and made a running Pegasus out of the water.

"I suppose I'm next." Annabeth says.

"I am Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, Official Architect of Olympus, Head Counselor of Cabin 6, Retriever of the Master Bolt, Survivor of the Lotus Hotel, Survivor of the Sea of Monsters, Bearer of the Sky, Navigator of the Labyrinth, Leader of the Battle of Manhattan, Sailor of the Argo II, Retriever of the _Athena Parthenos_, Survivor of….. Tartarus, one of the Seven, a Hero of Olympus, and defeater of Enceladus. "

"I don't have any powers but I have a very advanced mind since I'm a daughter of the goddess of wisdom."

"Who's next?" Mad-Eye asks. All of the Order members are staring in shock at us and we are only on Annabeth.

"Leo is." Piper answers for him since he isn't paying attention and is tinkering with tools from his belt.

"What? Oh, right."

"I am Leo Valdez, Son of Hephaestus, fire-wielder, builder and Sailor of the Argo II, fixer of Festus the dragon, Freer of Hera, slayer of Enceladus, one of the Seven, a Hero of Olympus, taker of the physicians cure, freer of Calypso, and defeater of Gaea.

Leo then proceeds to light his hand on fire.

"I'm next. "Piper says.

"So, I am Piper McLean, Daughter of Aphrodite, charmspeaker, wielder of Katopris, slayer of Enceladus, Freer of Hera, one of the Seven, a Hero of Olympus, defeater of Periboia, and slower of Gaea.

_This is gonna be good._

"Jason?"

"…Yeah?"

"Act like a chicken."

Jason's eyes glaze over and he starts squawking and pecking at the ground. The demigods except Nico start laughing like crazy.

"You can stop now."

Nico starts to introduce himself when we hear…

"FOUR WEEKS I'VE BEEN STUCK AT PRIVET DRIVE NICKING PAPERS OUT OF BINS TO TRY-"

"Well," I say." Let's go meet anger management before we continue with the demonstrations."

"Nico?"

"Yeah." He says.

We all grab hands and he shadow travels us outside to the hallway upstairs. I walk to the door and hear

"I SUPPOSE YOU'VE BEEN HAVING A RIGHT LAUGH, HAVENT YOU, ALL HOLED UP HERE TOGETHER-"

That's when I kick open the door and say

"WHO DISTURBED MY PEACE?!"

Everyone's laughing and gasping for breath while the trio stares in shock. Then I make a dramatic exit by saying

"**_Nico shadow travel us out"_**

He does and we all collapse to the floor laughing. The Order members who were still in the kitchen stare at us in bewilderment.

"I believe its Nico's turn to demonstrate." I try to say with a straight face.

Nico starts," I am Nico D'Angelo, Son of Hades, Survivor of the Lotus Hotel, Navigator of the Labyrinth, Fighter in the Battle of Manhattan, Survivor of Tartarus, the Ghost King, a Hero of Olympus, and protector of the _Athena Parthenos._

Then he puts his hands out, palm down, and closes his eyes. I know he is going to raise some skeletons and I can see Percy hiding a smile because we all know this is for show. He summons about 5 skeletons then banishes them giving, I think, Mrs. Weasley a heart attack.

"My turn." Lou Ellen says. I don't know much about only that she is a daughter of Hecate.

"I am Lou Ellen **(A/N Idk her last name.),** Daughter of Hecate, fighter in the Battle of Manhattan, and a Hero of Olympus. Also all of you wizards are part of my mother's pet world."

She raises her hands and does some very complicated magic.

"Two more to go."

"I am Hazel Levesque, Daughter of Pluto, stopper of Gaea, defeater of Porphyrion, one of the Seven, and a Hero of Olympus."

She raises her hands and all the metals and gems rise up in the air.

"I am Frank Zhang, Son of Mars, shapeshifter, one of the Seven, and a Hero of Olympus."

**Whew it's done. I really hope you guys are happy with this chapter. 2,081 ****words.**

**Please Review and remember to vote on who should be Draco's godly parent, guests please just put it in a review. **

**Thanks so much guys.**

**Btw, I'm closin the poll soon so don't miss your chance to vote.**


End file.
